championsoftheblacksunfandomcom-20200215-history
Aerion Allerion
Background Son to the great paladin Achastor and self proclaimed greatest warrior of Sorreinn, the young Aerion Allerion has already achieved much in would be considered a blisteringly fast pace for elf standards. Freakishly strong and naturally talented many Allerion banner-men have rallied to the side of Aerion in hopes of glory and fame. Much to the chagrin of his father Aerion prides himself in acting disrespectful and as boisterous as possible when at noble balls, proudly listing his exploits and more than eager to tell tales of how he single handedly slaughtered entire battalions of orcs degenerates upon his draconic steed. Time will tell if this scion will truly live up to his embellished tales, but if history is anything to go by Aerion may well indeed become the most powerful blademaster in the history of Allerion. His gold dragon Glaudr begrudgingly serves as his partner, mostly out of respect for his father Achastor. One day he hopes the young elf outgrows his impetuousness nature and becomes a true knight of virtue. Description Blessed with a physique more akin to a northern human barbarian and with handsome features that would make any young woman swoon, Aerion is both charismatic and belligerent seeing himself as some elf hero reborn. More interested in brandishing his freakishly large blade in battles and winning tournaments than engaging in the political landscape of Thelthalas, Aerion often takes flight with his fellow Dragon Knights to Urcart to do battle with often woefully unprepared orc settlements and slaughtering them all. While hungry for glory and the fight, Aerion still treats non-orc foes with dignity and respect, a trait he shares with his father, always going to lengths to make sure prisoners of war are treated humanely. Although this moral code has been tested lately by the war against Hachani, Aerion strives to uphold his knightly code lest he bring shame to himself in the eyes of his brothers in arms. When he is at home he is often found surrounded by the noble daughters of other houses, relishing in rebuffing his father's attempts to set up a marriage to a proper elven lady. To this extent he often declares his courtship to his childhood best friend Alessia Nostramos wishing her for both her otherworldly beauty and the rage it would incite in his father, much to her exasperation. Always confused as to why his usual tactics alienated their friendship more and more despite their success with other women, these continual rejections only made him more stubborn, although he was always cognizant to make sure he never crossed a line that would hurt their long-but-now-strained friendship. Feats * While Glaudr kept several prime orcs at bay Aerion defeated a Krumukclaw warlord in single combat. * Unseated Elduin Sunspire in a tournament. * Led his fellow Dragon Knights and took the head of the Great Red Wrym Abraxis. * Bedded an absurd portion of young nobles in Thethalas, more than any of his peers. * Leader of the famed Dragon Knights. * Youngest Allerion in history to partner with a dragon. Information Level: 18 HP: 347 BAB: +18 Skill Points: 144 Speed: 30 ft Initiative: +7 Racial Traits: Elven Immunities, Vigilance, Fey Thoughts, Keen Senses, Low-Light Vision Traits: ''Steel Skin, Bloodthirsty ''Languages: ''Common, Elven, Draconic ''Ability Scores Armor Class Saving Throws Attack Stats Class Features and Feats Cavalier: Demanding Challenge +4 Intimidate +18 damage, Cavalier's Charge, Bonus Feat (6, 12, 18), Mighty Charge, Drake Rider Order of the Claymore: Mighty Blade, Punching Above Your Weight, Sweeping Charge Feats: Power Attack, Mounted Combat, Ride-by Attack, Spirited Charge, Chain Challenge, Improved Critical, Dreadful Carnage, Cornugon Smash, Lunge, Weapon Focus (Greatsword), Dazzling Display, Shatter Defenses Equipment Armor Weapons General Goods*: Magic Items: Strongarm Bracers, Cloak of Resistance +5, Amulet of Natural Armor +5, Ring of Protection +5, Headband of Mental Superiority +6, Belt of Physical Perfection +6 Containers: Currency: Carried Weight: *If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 Skills *Armor Check Penalty applies Category:Ben's Pathfinder Campaign Category:Elf Category:Sorreinn Category:NPC Category:Male